


Beyond Boundaries

by playwanders



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders
Summary: All Luhan wanted was to marry a fucking rich person. He never wanted to be tangled in a triangle love with the most famous, richest, hottest twins in Asia; Oh Sehun and Wu Shixun. Not that he minds, though ;-)





	Beyond Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, and I apologize for the prompter if this didn’t exceed your expectations. Thank you to my beta reader who motivated me to push through my limits even though I have lost of things to do. Hahaha! But I do hope you all enjoy this little Hunhan fic for TwinFlamedFicFest!

If anyone going to tell Luhan that getting out the College will be easy—he’ll agree. He never knows that being unemployed for too long will be this hard. How can he pay for his rent? His food? His clothing? His transportation? The fund his parents left for him when they died will not be enough to cover for his food and his rent (plus he doesn’t want to go back to China where his relatives are). He thought of his decisions in life where he always wanted to be a doctor, but despised bloods and everything that has connection in it instead he chose to major Psychology. They say that he is smart and that he can get in to any university in Korea, he may have his luck in passing entrance exam to the top 3 university in Korea because he passed it all.

He never thought that even he graduated from a good university and with a respectable standing, it wouldn’t be decent enough to land a job. He is and will never be enough.

_Oh, crap._

Bumming himself and thinking ways how to ace his interview next week, his phone rings. “XIAO LUHAN?!” a loud not-so-girly voice could be heard from the other line. He knows that voice even in his sleep.

“What’s up Byun bummer?”

A laugh will be heard from end of the line, “Who’s bummer you’re talking to Lu? By the way, did you receive the package I sent to you?”

“Wait, what package?” suspicious about the package, he gets up from slouching on his bed and went to check their mailbox downstairs. “It is better be not those fucking pra----”.

Walking out to his apartment is never his favorite exercise, and why the heck is their mailboxes located 4 floors down to his floor?!

“Woah there, I won’t ever do that to you. But it is a surprise Xiao Luhan, don’t you dare open the package unless you’re inside your humble room.”

“I have this horrible sense that the package is somewhat nude pictures of you and your flings.” Remembering that one time where his best friend literally sent him a picture in kakao where he and his flings are stark naked. He doesn’t want to hang himself because of it. Taking down the elevator to the lobby for the mailboxes, he looked for his own. Upon opening his box, he saw a medium sized box that wrapped with gold and silver ribbons.

_What a show-off._

Byun Baekhyun is his best friend since _… I think since birth?_ And it is his worst nightmare since then. They both realized the same time that they are more attracted to guys than to girls and that one time they have tried to explore how much their friendship can level up. They tried kissing, even more exploring each other tongues but to their dismay- the spark and arousal wasn’t there.

“Fuck” his eyes the same size as a saucer if Baekhyun can see him. _Cause what the fuck._ He can hear his best friend laughing at his expression, “So my dear Lulu, can you?”

The place is so grand and fucking smell expensive, identical to what he imagined in fairytales and royal gatherings. The grand ballroom is decorated with white, gold and pure Swarovski crystals, chandeliers and linings. He even bet that the chairs do have Swarovski in it and that the tables have at least a pure gold pattern. He is beyond amazed at how people can manage to spend their millions with a simple event and inviting almost all the richest people he knows that even in his dream he’ll never get to meet.

Luhan’s currently in his best friend’s engagement party. His own Byun Baekhyun, his baby brother, his stupid Baekhyun. You heard it right. He feels so out of place. He feels inadequate in this kind of party that he feels like most of the people has their eyes on him because he doesn’t fit at all. Observing the whole party and the people from the side, he suddenly shivers, thinking it must be the cold air-condition, he shrugs it off.

A kiss on his left cheek bursts his own bubbles. He turned to see who’s the culprit even though he knows who the motherfucker is. “Well hello there my best friend.” He greeted and instantly aims Baekhyun’s head for a headlock. “You better explain this!”

“I was about---oh oh! Luhan! Stop! Pinching! my! Cheeks!” Luhan let go of him when he sees that he’s about to cry. “I was about to explain but you didn’t let me! And now my cheeks hurt you lil bitch.”

“Ohhh, my poor Baekhyunie is hurt? Let me hurt you more!” and when he is about to hold Baekhyun’s cheek, the poor guy run for his life and easily went behind the tall man.

“Woah, woah” the tall man easily covers his best friend. Looking up to the said tall man, he swears that the man is handsome to death.

“Baby, why are you running? And won’t you introduce me to…?” the tall man glancing back and forth to him and to Baekhyun like he’s guessing who he is and why is Baekhyun running away from him

To save the handsome man he immediately extends his hand, “I am Luhan, Baekhyun’s best friend.” Baekhyun just made face after Luhan introduce himself. “I am Park Chanyeol, my pleasure to meet you Luhan.” The tall man firmly shook their hands like they had done a business deal. Luhan just smiled at his best friend’s fiancé. “You’re pretty too. I wonder how you and my Baekhyunnie---"

“Mr. Park, the Wu’s are here, and they are pleasing to see you again.” Seeing a petite woman with her tablet on her left hand, Luhan guessed that it must be the secretary. _Just how rich people are here? And how the fuck does Baekhyun gets himself a bachelor? No not just a bachelor but one of the richest guys in Forbes Magazine, not to count that he is one of the handsome faces in Vogue??!_

“Luhan, it was nice to meet you and I hope we can get along. I apologize for cutting our first meeting but for now, I must excuse myself and my beautiful fiancé. I need to introduce him to my colleagues. I will see you around and please enjoy yourself.” Chanyeol bows at him and wraps his hands to Baekhyun’s waist. “I’ll catch with you later Lu! Please wait for me okay?”

Luhan wanders around the hall, taking a bite in every food he sees and drinking cocktails as if it’s water. Turning his head to the front where the couple are at, he watched how much Chanyeol loves his best friend. He doesn’t need words or ask the tall guy about it. It is painfully obvious. People are now wishing them a happy engagement and a wonderful marriage ahead.

“Geez, I just want to marry a rich guy. If it is not too much make him handsome too…” He suddenly feels goosebumps as if someone is breathing against his nape. _Must be the very cold air condition and the cold drink. Too much for this shit._

He went to where the couple at. Oblivious to the fact that someone has been watching him from a distance.

Fixing his brown hair, he looks at his reflection in the mirror. Wearing his most decent long sleeves, decent khaki, and his decent shoes, he is about to ace this interview. After 3 months of looking for a job as a Human Resources Assistant, he was glad he was called for final interview. He was surprised to read an email that he was one of the applicants they have selected to have a final interview. Adding to his shock was that it wasn’t just a regular and understated company who emailed him. It was the WK Group, one of the reputable and hard-to-get company for a commoner like him. Luhan’s cannot believe his luck, he recalls if he happens to send his resume but since he just clicks and sends whatever job posting he sees, he wouldn’t mind if he had this opportunity.

_Wow._

The tall building in front of him is silently screaming of luxury. He doesn’t know if this the right place or was he in 5-star hotel in Seoul? He only knows that most of extravagant buildings and businesses are most in Gangnam area, or maybe he is just that unknowledgeable.

He is never been this nervous in every interview. He knows that he will do well. He can ace this. But looking at the applicants, he starts to question his ability. They are well dressed, has a smart aura and a good piece of skills and much better than him.

 _Yehey, way to go Luhan. You just lost your poise_.

“Mr. Xiao Luhan? Please follow me.” A woman suddenly calls out for his name. He stands up and follow the woman in front of him going inside to a conference room. Upon entering the meeting room, he unexpectedly feels nervous. The room was made for board meeting, for high ranks and for rich people. His eyes wander to the furniture to the projector and to the wall-to-ceiling glass pane.

“So, Xiao Luhan.” It was shocking to say the least when a voice called out his name. He was about to get up of his seat and bow to the person he guessed the interviewer.

“No need. Just sit tight and never take your eyes away from the window in front of you.” Luhan can hear a faint sound of stepping on the carpeted floor, he was too curious why the interviewer asked him to just stay still? Nonetheless, he obeyed the person.

“How old are you, Luhan?” the question made him gulped. “I… I’m 22 years old S-sir.” His trembling hands found comfort under the table. He cannot focus his eyes straight to the window, he needs to see the person asking him but to no avail since the room is well lit.

Luhan can feel the person behind to where is he seating. “What position are you applying for?”

“Human Resources Assistant S-sir.”

“Ah! That position. Are you sure you never want to apply for another position? Perhaps, an administrative assistant?”

His eyes want to look at the person who is now asking questions at him. He wants to know the face of the person which voice is very lovely to listen at.

“I-I w-would ta-take any position available Sir. B-but if given the chance I do want-want… to use my knowledge and skills to Human Resources Department.”

“Very well. But I have a lot of employees working for me who said that on their interview but failed to do so. How are you different from them?”

He gulps. _Come on Lu, think fast!_ He composed himself.

“I am not yet your employee Sir. You cannot judge me based on the performance of your current employees when you haven’t seen me performing my best at work. I am, and I know myself. If it happens that I didn’t meet your expectations then I, myself will tender notice for not doing my job right. But for now, let me prove myself in your company and I am telling you Sir that I do not disappoint.” Calmly he may answer but his heart is beating so fast. It feels like eternity to Luhan when the interviewer suddenly laughs.

“That was a good answer Luhan. As expected to a Yonsei Graduate.”

“Thank you, Sir.” His eyes want to look at the person interviewing him so badly. It really piques his curiosity why the heck he doesn’t want to see him. In his peripheral vision, he can see that the man is tall and has a good physique and that all it must take to get into Luhan’s curious mind.

“Well done. I admire that. Welcome to the WK, Luhan.”

Luhan cannot be certain of what he had heard. “What? I-I mean… Really Sir?” Upon getting over on the shock, he wanders his eyes to the person he’s talking to.

_Holy cow._

His eyes might be playing on him as he sees a man not too far from him, standing on his power, looking at him directly with a smirk on his lips. This man in front of him is the perfect definition of a beautiful man. He is perfect in every way he could think of. His jet-black hair, his perfectly thread eyebrows, his grayish colored eyes, his perfect nose, his thin pinkish lips, and his well sculptured face. He observes down the handsome face, his broad shoulder that makes him want to rest his head, his long legs and his arms. Damn. Those large veiny arms, strong and capable. Imagining those hands caress his body made him blush. _Oh fuck. You didn’t daydream about your potential boss Luhan! SO, EMBARRASSING!!_ Over all, this is a hundred percent hottie wearing that signature suit he guess was Armani.

“Did I pass your standards Luhan?”

Luhan’s face went extremely red as he was caught checking his boss out. “I’m sorry.” He heard another laugh from the man before it walks towards him. His doe-eyes went even larger when the hot piece of a man leaned on the table looking directly at him.

“I expect you to be here at 7:30 in the morning tomorrow.” He felt the man inclined more that his face is a couple of feet away from his _boss_ breathing his personal space. “I’ll be the one to do the orientation and will supervise you for 6 months.”

Luhan watched as the said male smile and move closer to him, his lips a centimeters away-- building tension inside of him.

“And my name is Wu Shixun.” Shixun stared at him for seconds and stroke his cheeks before moving away. “Krystal will explain you other things so wait for her.”

Shixun’s out by now that Luhan let the air out he didn’t notice he hold when Shixun went to him. Thinking if this would be a good decision or not since he was aware that his boss is handsome and hot.

_Am I being punished? But he I swear, I saw him somewhere._

_6:45 AM_

The train is surprisingly not crowded this hour. He decided to stand than to be seated. He needs to compose himself and to think that his boss is his boss. Luhan’s in deep thinking that he never noticed an old man placed himself right behind him. He hardly felt a hand touching his bum, thought that it wasn’t intentional as the train gets crowded.

_Wu Shixun. Just how perfect yo---_

He then felt another touch in his ass, this time he was aware that the old man is practically groping his right ass cheek. Sweats find its way to his porcelain skin, he moved forward to escape, but the man has another plan as he also situated himself again behind him, not leaving his ass.

“I suggest you take your hands off on him old man.”

Luhan’s immediately look at the voice who made the old man remove his hands to where his ass at.

“If I see you again, you’ll never see the sun again. Okay?” the said man threatened the other one as he places his right hand on the pole and the left one moving in his shoulders.

“Are you okay?”

Luhan looked up and before he can clearly see the face of the man who helped him, he was greeted by the man’s retreating form.

“I…. I’m okay.” Luhan can only watch him getting out the train and walk away from where he was a couple of minutes ago.

“He might have super long legs to get that far in just seconds.” Pouting at himself since he didn’t properly thank the stranger. Lost in his thoughts about the strange man who helped him, he didn’t notice that the door is now closed, that he needs to get off and that the train is now departing to another station.

“Fuck!”

Luhan gets off the next station as he literally runs for his life.

Looking at his watch, his eyes widen by what it showed him, “Fuck Lu! If you had just kept your mind on track, you shouldn’t have running this tough.”

Running is not new to him but running while wearing a long sleeve white polo and a semi-tight slacks is what he hates.

“The next time you visit me, do knock.”

“Oh c’mon. You know I’ll never do it.”

“Scum.”

A playful smirk is prominent on the visitor’s face.

“Welcome home, brother.”

Punching his fingerprints in Biometrics, Luhan huffed a couple of breaths and slowly walked to the visitor’s lounge to calm his nerves. He still has 5 minutes before Krystal will pick her up and show his workplace.

Taking a good look at his new work, he couldn’t believe he got a job in this prestigious company which is the town’s talk, also he wanted to brag this to Baekhyun, but the bitch is not answering any of his calls and if he wanted to tell this good news, he doesn’t have enough friends who he’s comfortable with.

“Luhan?”

“O-oh, sorry Ms. Jung… I didn’t know you’re calling me.”

Krystal smiled at him, “No worries. Are you ready? You’re just right on time!”

“Oh, and this is your department. The Human Resources Department which is under by Mr. Zhang- but since he’s not around for a while, Mr. Wu handles the department directly.”

They are now on the 7th floor where the Department occupies half of the whole floor. He’s digesting every information Krystal was giving, from the people at the Front Office up to the Maintenance people, to every department staffs and managers up to every floor and who occupies them.

“I see. So, this will be the end of my orientation with you?” he asks while checking the orientation guideline that was given to him earlier.

“Ah,” As Krystal looked at her iPad for answer he take a good look to his department, all the work station is filled, and he cannot find any station meant for him. “Nope, this is not the end of your orientation.”

“Is that why I don’t have any station here yet?” He looked at Krystal while wondering why the heck are they going up until the last floor.

“Yes, as you mentioned, you don’t have any station here yet cause, please go ahead,” while gesturing to him to step out the elevator. Krystal led him to the last floor where he knew as the President’s floor. Taking in the view of the floor-to-ceiling glass walls that gives you a left and right view of Seoul, a minimalist painting each panel and carpeted floor.

“Mr. Wu specifically instructed us to put your desk and computer inside his office, so he can monitor you better.”

“W-what?? I mean, what? Ms. Jung, I think there is some misunderstanding here? I-I know Mr. Wu handles the HR Dept., directly b-but t-this i---s…”

“Don’t worry Luhan, I will be one call away if you need assistance.”

“But Ms. Jung!”

Luhan stopped as the secretary knocked and opened the door to the President’s office. How can he ask for assistance right away if the work station of the secretary are steps away and that two doors are dividing them?

“Mr. Wu, I brought Luhan with me as you instructed.” She bowed to Shixun and nodded at him. His fingers are trembling, he’s sweating even though it’s too cold inside and thought of running away once he felt that the President is looking at him intently.

“Thank you, Krystal. You may go back to your station now. And, yes, I won’t accept any calls for today,” signing the documents at his hand, “and this is done. Reschedule all my meetings for today. And you’re done. I’ll call you if I need anything else.”

He watched the whole scene of Shixun giving orders to Krystal, from the way he signed the papers, to his furrowed eyebrows when he saw his schedule today, on how he bites his lips when he thinks of rescheduling all of his meetings and how he brushed his hair up that emphasizes his arms.

“Are you re-assessing me, Luhan?”

He didn’t know that he stares for too long not to notice that Krystal already left and given that his boss is looking at him in the eye with a glint of playfulness.

He gulped. “Ah..” then he coughed. “Ah no Sir. I am not. I-I’m sorry if I-I made you u-uncomfortable.” Luhan bowed and prayed that the floor eats him up, so he could run away from any more embarrassment.

“You will not make me uncomfortable, Lu.” He was surprised with the way Shixun have called him. “Why are you still standing there? Come closer.”

He steps forward.

“Nah, that won’t do. A little bit closer.”

Inhale, exhale.

“Is this… okay?” he asks. Luhan is now standing right in front of his boss with a glass table only dividing them. He cannot say no to that tone, especially when the president uses that _kind_ of tone to him.

“Better. Can you turn around slowly?”

Shixun watched him attentively with a little playfulness evident in his eyes when he didn’t move a bit from where he is standing. “Or maybe you can stand there the whole day, I don’t mind watching you.” _I don’t mind watching your beauty._ The president eyeing Luhan from head to toe, watching the gorgeous man in front him, fiddling his hands and shifting his weight every minute.

Luhan left with no choice, follow the president’s order and slowly turned around. “Stop.” Luhan stopped at the command. He doesn’t know what does Shixun’s thinking but, “Hmm, you indeed have a nice profile Luhan. Turn around.” And he does so.

“I-is it done already?” fighting the urge to frown, he might as well inquire so he can go and start his work, the sooner the better.

Humming, Shixun looked at his wristwatch, “Go ahead, that table is yours. Please work diligently. Raise a question if you have. Goodluck sweetcakes.” _Fuck?? Why does he have to wink at me??_

Luhan was so immersed with his first day at work that he didn’t notice that it was almost lunch time already.

“Are you not going to eat lunch?”

He saw his boss, leaning down at his desk with his magnificent being. Looking so sleek and handsome in his business attire, his jet-black hair that made him so boyish and yet intimidating. And dang, that eyebrows are to die for!

Shixun smirked. “Luhan, you’re staring. Are you hungry? Can I offer you something that you can deliciously eat? I can offer you everything...” Leaning down some more, his grin got wider as soon as he saw Luhan blushed profusely.

“I’m okay! I’m totally okay Sir. I-I should go ahead now to eat. Tha- thanks Sir for reminding me.” Luhan hurriedly stand up from his seat and made his way to the door, almost running.

Shixun was left smirking at the back figure of Luhan. “You never changed.”

Four months at his work and he’s enjoying every bit of it. He already met Mr. Zhang, thought he was old and bald, he was so surprised to know that Mr. Zhang is the same age with Mr. Wu. _And don’t forget hot. Hot like a wasabi._ Mr. Zhang or Yixing as what told to call him, is a friendly Chinese guy like him, another thing that’s why he likes him. His family has its own business, but still choose to work under the Wu’s cause he’s just like that, a carefree man.

He has no problem dealing with his officemates, though some has issues with him when they have learned that he was stationed inside the President’s office. According to some, no one, literally no one aside from Krystal, Yixing and the President’s friends has come to his office and there is a separate maintenance team for the President’s floor, that are payed not to describe or to tell something about the 52nd floor. The reason why plenty of the employees are wary of him.

He has no friends yet. Not that he minds though, he can talk to Krystal and Yixing when needed and he can call Baekhyun.

“Lu, when was the last time you got laid?”

Luhan almost spit out his Nutella cheesecake, glaring back at his friend Baekhyun who’s comfortably seating on his sofa. “Why the hell do you want to know?”

Baekhyun smiled at him, the kind of smile that’s telling him he’s thinking something stupid, _not_ again. “No Baek. Whatever it is you’re thinking, I don’t agree. I won’t do it.”

“Ha! I’m not yet done with what I am going to tell you so how can you be so sure of it? And babe, let’s be real I can’t let your precious ass alone when I get married!”

Ever since his best friend got engaged with his hotshot fiancée, Baekhyun has been bugging him to get married too. He wanted to but how can he, when he just started to work and there are still bills he needed to pay? He hasn’t received his first paycheck!

“No is a no Baek. And I’m busy with work.” Baekhyun made a face while imitating him.

“That fucking hurts Lu!” as he caresses his arms who got punched by Luhan.

“You’re not taking me seriously.”

“Just go with me to this new resort Chan has been bragging to me. Go with us this time, before spiders create their web in your ass.”

Luhan scowled at Baekhyun who immediately ducked his kick.

“Your choice of words is really something. Just this one Byun Baek.”

Luhan was amazed. No, scratch that, he was astonished. Baekhyun’s fiancée is right, this resort is beyond his imagination. He feels like he was in Bali or Hawaii or anywhere where this kind of white sand compliments the clear blue water, reflecting the green coconut trees. _This is heaven._ Glad that he chooses to come here after a couple of weeks working his ass off.

Sixteen weeks of pure sexual tension inside the President’s office, with subtle flirting of Shixun to him. ‘ _What sexual tension? It is just you Luhan. Shixun won’t feel anything for you. Uh’._ Well yeah, that two weeks is pure hell for Luhan. He often stares at his boss, he wonders what’s Shixun thinking as there are days where he is all smiley and there are days where his brows are furrowed, some days he’s wearing specs and some days he’s wearing contacts. He feels like dealing with two Shixun each day.

“C’mon Lu, you’re here to get him out of your mind.”

Luckily, Chanyeol give him a room with a balcony overlooking the beach. His room is good for two, the bed, the bathtub, the closet, and all. Not just it, but the room is an executive suit, the room is as big as his apartment and he bets that it costs Chanyeol so much. Though, who is he to complain? At least he gets this all for free, he can thank Baekhyun later.

Stepping out in the balcony that was separated with glass sliding door, he watches how peaceful the entire resort is. Looking up the sky that starting to display its stars, he decided to go out and feel the night breeze from the enchanting sea.

Wanting to feel the fine white sand, he settles on walking barefooted. The moon is now shining brightly against the water, giving a luminous effect towards the shore, providing him enough light to see his way. He stopped at the middle of coastline, listening to the crickets making their sound whilst soft waves brushing the seashore, he sighed at the calmness of the sea offering him.

“That was a deep sigh.”

That voice. It couldn’t be right? It couldn’t be him.

He turned around just to see a silhouette walking towards him.

_‘Wu Shixun?!’_

“Sir! W-what are you doing here?... I mean, why are you here? No, ah…” watching his boss striding towards him like a model he is.

“Relax, sweetcakes.”

He blushes at the endearment. He wasn’t ready for this! His heart cannot take this. Eyeing the perfect tall man beside him, he’s contemplating which side of Shixun is with him right now.

“Sweetcake, if you want something tell me.” The said man glance at him.

“I don’t want something.” Luhan answered.

“That’s too bad,” facing fully at Luhan, he felt the taller man bending to match his height. He closes his eyes, afraid for what will happen if he opens his eyes.

He quivers at the sudden feel of hot breath over his right ears, “I have something to offer you. Just tell me how you want it, baby.”

Luhan just wanted to have a peaceful night not a pleasured night. Wait, who is he kidding? He wanted this but too afraid to voice it as he might sound so slutty. _‘Aren’t you a slut already thinking about how Shixun can do you---’_ NO.

“No. I mean, no Sir. I d-don’t want anything… for now. Uhm, I’m going ahead.”

He runs leaving a tall man watching his back again.

“I told you to go easy on him.”

Coming out the owner of the voice who’s hiding behind the tree he was at a while ago before he saw Luhan mindlessly walking.

“Shixun, he’s too cute I can’t stop giving signals.”

The new comer, identified as Shixun, stand beside the other man while they watch Luhan walking back to his room.

“I know. He’s too damn cute I’m having a hard time not to eat him every time he looked at me with those innocent eyes.”

“His eyes will always be the death of me. Fuck, I really want to lick those lips!”

“Just wait a little bit longer, Sehun.”

_“Who do you want to marry Hannie?”_

_Little Luhan looked at the one who asked him, thinking hard who Luhannie’s Husband must be._

_“AH! AH! I want to mewwy Uncle Siwon! He is handsome! Hannie wanted his husband to be handsome! And—and--- wich! I want Hannie’s husband to be wich!”_

_“No! Hannie, Uncle Siwon is too old for you!”_

_Little Luhan pouted, “Oh! Okay! I want to mewwy Hyunnie then! I love him lots!”_

Luhan woke up with a strange dream. That’s the first time he dreamt of something other than books and bills. He just couldn’t see the face of the kid who is asking him, even the voice is awfully familiar. He sleeps right away after that encounter with Shixun, he wanted to avoid the man and forget what happened.

He just stayed inside his room the whole day, afraid to see his boss around. But Baekhyun’s not having his lame excuse, so here he is, dressing for the party at the sea.

_“Dress up now and get laid for once or I’ll kick your ass to get there?!”_

He knows Baekhyun is no longer joking with him, he seems so pissed off at him, thus he doesn’t want his best friend to get mad at him.

Fortunate that he brings clothes suited for this kind of party. Wearing a plain white shirt with an oversized polo and a tight fit black jean, matching his honey blonde hair. He lined his eyes with kohl and let his lips as it is and just applied a lip balm.

Looking himself at the mirror, he knows he can score a man tonight.

Walking inside the club, Baekhyun spotted his fiancée being flirted with some leech.

“Look for a table or spot, anywhere,” venom on his voice, “I have to take what is mine. See you later.”

He never knew that his best friend could be this possessive over one lanky man with big ears and handsome face. Tch, what love can do to people, but of course, he’s happy to know that Baekhyun is territorial and so whipped with the giant. After looking for a spot, he gave up and just went straight ahead to the bar. He’s not into bar or anywhere that has loud music, shouting people and sweaty bodies, but since he’s already here--- he should take the opportunity to get laid.

Getting a seat in the bar is quite achievement since the club is jampacked.

“Hi cutie, you’re a new face… This your first time to be here?”

Looking up to the bartender over the counter who asked and smiling flirtatiously at him, not bad for a bartender to look good on his white dress and a black bowtie.

“Yea… My friend just kind of dragged me here and we’re just for a vacation.”

The bartender sends him a wink and put a glass with a liquid that resembles a chocolate syrup, he was about to pick it up and drink it but the latter stopped him. “Wait, let me put a twist on it first.” After that he lighted the drink up to create a small fire at the top of the drink.

“Drink after the fire settles down. It’s good while it’s hot!”

He hesitated at first but then with the good nod from the worker, he drank fully the alcohol.

“WOAH! This is good!” giving a thumbs up to the bartender oblivious to such predator smile the bartender is giving him.

Luhan couldn’t remember how many glasses he already consumed. All he knows that it is too cold and chocolatey that he doesn’t mind the effects of alcohol spreading to his body, as a matter of fact he feels so happy and light-headed that he’s smiling to everyone asking his name, especially to this man holding his waist down to his thighs.

“You’re so pretty to be alone, you don’t have someone with you?” signaling the bartender to put more vodka in Luhan’s drink.

“My best… ah, best friend looked for his fiancée and they--- woa, my head is sp—spinning round and round!” His airily and high-pitched laugh is a giveaway that he doesn’t know what he’s doing now.

“Oh, then you must be feeling good little deer. Here, have some more…”

He couldn’t feel his head anymore, so he waved his hand to turn down the stranger’s offer to him. Deciding he should start looking for Baekhyun, he slowly jumped off to his seat, cause of his drunken state his legs are feeling wobbly that cause him to fall if not for the stranger’s hold on his waist.

“Ooops! Careful. I might as well accompany you to sober up near the sea.”

Unaware to the man’s intention, which shot the bartender a thumbs up.

Luhan was alarmed when the man suddenly groped his ass and urgently kissed his ears down to his jawline. With his little energy and sanity left in his brain, he pushed the stranger away. “S-stop… Ah, wh-what are you…?”

Trapping him even more to the wall he didn’t know was behind him, the stranger started kissing his milky neck. “We’re just having fun babe. Showing you how much you teased me.” He said while smirking at Luhan, he pushed the man again, but the stranger is much stronger that he pressed both of Luhan’s hand over his head while he continued licking and kissing his neck.

“You’re a total sin babe. You make me so damn want you…” as the stranger groans while it continues kissing down his chest.

Luhan can faintly hear the club’s loud music, the waves and the crickets. He has no clue on where the man brought him, he could only see darkness and faint light from somewhere as his eyes are betraying him due to drunkenness. “Hnng… n-no please…” he said with muffled voice as the man covered his mouth the moment he tried to scream for help, he wanted to run away from the man molesting his body, he could feel the cold wind as the man successfully removed his polo and pushed his t-shirt pushed up until his neck.

It felt like eternity, tears started to fall down his cheeks when the man was about to unbutton his jeans.

“I’m going to take your innocence, bitch.”

After the maniac have said that, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his almost naked body. Embracing him tightly, as if saying that he’s okay now, he’s fine and that he will be protected. He could hear the man wailing out of pain, alongside with a silent but strong and powerful voice.

“You have balls I’ll give you that.”

He couldn’t see anything else aside from hearing the man’s call of pain that followed by a loud thud. Luhan can only sob, feeling all the energy lost in an instant, feet betraying him after seeing the stranger’s condition that he didn’t know if je’s dead or alive.

“I must not see you around, and I do, I’ll bury you alive for touching what’s _ours.”_

“Oh! Lu, can you hear me?”

It isn’t who he thought it was, right? He was about to hold the arms of the newcomer’s when he felt hot suddenly. He feels so aroused, hot and bothered. Before he could cover his mouth, he lets out a lewd whimper.

“Shit, Sehun come here and just dump that guy!”

“What happened?”

Luhan can hear two voices now, curiosity wins over his bothered self, he opened his eyes and met two Shixun holding him. Before he could ask, he felt another strike of burning pleasure to his system, and that he could felt that his pants are tighter.

“I---it hurts… p-please t-take… ha! hot…” Luhan moans while absentmindedly rubbing his crotch area to Shixun’s.

“Fuck, this bastard---” he kicked the lifeless man a several times after realizing what’s happening to Luhan, “—put aphrodisiac to Luhan’s drink!”

The twins are furious to say the least, not only because someone tried to take Luhan’s innocence but because they are late. Their meeting was extended for 2 hours as they needed to address immediately major problems with their company in China. They were supposed to be in the club minutes before Luhan entered the premise, but since they extended the said meeting, Luhan was nowhere to be found to where they both know he should be, Sehun even threatened the bouncer he asked to look on Luhan that he’ll beat him up. Additionally, there are lots of people that night the bouncer had to act to every commotion here and there that he forgot to check on Luhan if the smaller was still there.

With all their strength and self-control not to take Luhan right now when he fully submits himself to the twins. They finally took Luhan to their lavish villa which is away from the main hotel and that are part of the private property owned by the members of the said resort. The vixen is rutting to both, asking to be taken cared of, asking to get rid of his clothes.

“Fuck sweetcakes don’t be like this. You’re making it hard for me not to take you.” Sehun is breathing heavily, trying to control himself while looking at the small man in the middle of their California king sized bed. He couldn’t help but to groan as Luhan unconsciously undressing himself, especially when he managed to get rid of his pants, now wearing his boxer.

“H-hot… Pa-painful _… haaaah. Hnnnggg_ …”

“What does my sweetcakes want?”

He could only touch his region, “P-please t-touch me _h-here_ …”

Luhan was cut off with Sehun’s lips against his, biting the smaller man’s lower lip, he continued assaulting Luhan’s lip until he felt the smaller opened his mouth and letting his tongue in. Sehun doesn’t give him time to breathe as he continues to explore his warm cavern, as deliciously as it is to be kissed by his boss, he felt another pair of lips tasting and sucking his jawline down to his neck.

“I’m gonna kill that bastard.” As he felt a finger tracing a bruise in his neck, seconds after, a tongue licked his sensitive spot causing him to moan at the other man’s mouth who’s kissing him eagerly.

“Wa… wait! _Haaa_ \---” words fully came out his mouth as soon as the other man stopped kissing him and went down for Peter’s knows, another tongue poked his mouth that kissed him sensually, leaving him panting and excited.

He gasped when he felt a finger hooking his boxer down and soon a hand over his aching region. Whose? He didn’t know anymore as he wanted his pain to be over. “S-stop…”

He couldn’t tell which one of the two ravishing him answered him, but the voice has different timbre.

“What does our little Lulu want? Do you want me to touch this…?” As the man with deep and yet playful voice said while massaging his aching wood.

His boxer is long gone now, allowing the twins to see his full nakedness. The tongue that once inside his mouth traced the crook of his neck and sucked his sensitive spot. Luhan puffed out, his body is tingling with how the twins’ feathered touches against his flushed frame.

_“You’re so good for us, sweets.”_

_“Shit, your skin is so soft I could eat you all night long.”_

The twin changed their position, he could now recognize that there are two Shixun’s with him that he heard the other name as Sehun, hence he identified that he was on Shixun’s lap (he still didn’t know the names of the twin but could recognize the voice). Luhan could feel the arousal of the twin on his own, he was about to ask the twins when the latter shoved his tongue in his mouth, taking the air from him. Luhan keened weakly when a finger slipped between his ass cheeks.

“Mr. Wu— _ah! Ahh!”_ he shivered when the finger traced his rim. He met the twin’s eyes when he looked up, filled with need, passion and _adoration?_

His confusion was instantly redirected when he felt another warm tongue taking his right nub, feeling his nipple getting slicked with the other twin’s mouth. His own cock proudly standing against his stomach, throbbing and craving for attention.

Sehun saw the need in his eyes and he painfully brushed his hands to Luhan’s aching cock, “Lulu wants this?” he asked whilst his other twin is busy dominating Luhan’s mouth and occasionally creating love bites.

“P-please, again…” he whined. The twin moved, pushing Luhan down on top of Shixun-- on his knees and elbows. Sehun didn’t waste time and soon joined the two, grabbing his little deer’s ass and squeezing it hard. Luhan moaned at the sensation that made Shixun claimed his left nub.

Luhan felt like he’s about to breakdown with all the pleasure and sensation’s the two Oh’s are giving him. His body completely deceived him as he was in total submission for the twins. He can’t say it loud, but the twins are so fucking good that he could cum untouched.

“N-nooo.. _ah_! Mr. Wu… T-that’s d-dirty!”

Shamelessly, Sehun spread his ass cheeks, exposing his most intimate part, and began eating him out. Losing the battle, he fell weakly on top of the other twin who is still enjoying making his neck and shoulders as his canvass filled with art.

Luhan is a moaning mess, they haven’t done the deed yet, but his cock is leaking so much. “ _Ah! Ah! Mr. Wu_ ….! I--- I’m… _hhnnggg_ …c-close!” He’s far too gone when he felt the twin’s tongue poking his entrance, playfully and teasingly stabbing his puckered rim while the other one wrapped his big hands and now thumbing the slit of his leaking cock.

Sehun stopped his intrusion, nip his left ass cheek and looked at him. “The man giving you pleasure and had eaten you out is Oh Sehun, at your service. And the one beneath you is my twin older brother, Wu Shixun.”

“W—why, _ah!_ I didn’t k-know you had a t-twin Mr. O- _ohhh_..” struggling to say what he wanted to say as the older twin still playing with his dick.

Sehun hovering him from behind, held his face and made him face the man. “This should make me, us, upset but we understand. And for you being the cutest---” as the younger twin kissed him. “We’ll make sure to fuck you in every way we can.”

Luhan doesn’t know where this feeling of familiarity came from. He felt like he had known the twins before, even before he got interviewed for the job. Strangely, he thought of giving himself to the twins short after new wave of unknown arousal consumed him and his _dick_ that has been wanting a release.

“P-please... Ta-take me. Fuck me. Make me yours. J-just do something…” He cannot afford to be so shy now that he had voiced out whatever desires he has for the President.

From that, the night was filled with heavy breaths, moans and deep groans. Luhan was laying out on the bed, his legs spread wide while Shixun had his mouth on his cock, head bobbing fast and sucking his cock’s head so good. Luhan moaned loud as he felt Sehun pushing his two fingers on his puckered entrance, the sensation almost blinding him when the latter started finger fucking him.

“ _Ah!_ Ye-yes! T-there! _Ah! Ah! Hnng…_ ”

The twins continued their tasks, watching him moaning helplessly.

“I’m cum-cumming..a.ahh! Nooooo…” he cried when Shixun hold a tight grip on the base of his cock, stopping his pending orgasm. Shixun smirked at him, feeling so proud of the mess Luhan had become.

“But we are not yet done, Lu. You’re not allowed to come unless we say so, okay?” cooing to the sight of the smaller one’s pouty face, the older twin kissed him in return.

“Didn’t you tell us to fuck you? We’ll fuck you in our own rules’ sweetcakes. Try to hold it in for us and you’ll get a reward.”

The twins take turns in sending him to heaven with all the teasing they have done to him but pulling him down with a tight grip on his cock, he couldn’t count how many orgasms he could’ve done, he tried to jack himself once, but his hands were pushed above his head when Sehun caught his intention.

_“Lu, you’re so good for us.”_

_“Time for the main course sweetcakes.”_

Luhan couldn’t move as he was still oversensitive from all the dry orgasms he had and Sehun abusing him more by stroking his manhood.

“You’re so beautiful, baby.” Shixun breathed behind him, holding his legs and spreading it once again. He felt so exposed, his cock and asshole on display.

“Sweetcakes are you ready?”

Luhan can only nod as Sehun was stroking his manhood, and _fuck_ how would that huge dick will fit into him? His manhood is big, meaty and veiny same with his twin. “Are you sure?”

“…I can do it.” Luhan swallowed as Sehun preoccupied him by kissing him fully in the lips and Shixun’s hand holding his legs and spreading him wide for his younger brother. He closed his eyes when he felt Sehun’s poking his head on his hole.

Slowly, the younger made his way inside him. Stopping when he saw Luhan’s expression changes or is in pain. He forgot to breathe when the younger fitted himself all the way in, feeling his veins pulsed against his velvety walls. He appreciates now the scene before when the twins almost emptied the lube, they didn’t want to hurt him in the process.

“Lu? Baby?” Sehun cupped his face while the other hand is massaging his left inner thigh.

Luhan smiled though his face shows his dealing with pain. “One moment... You’re so—so big…”

Sehun chuckled and rains kisses on his face as if soothing the pain, he’s feeling which made him feel better. Luhan asked him to move, which he didn’t and just continued kissing him down to his neck where hickeys made by Shixun is evident. Instead, Sehun took his legs from Shixun’s hold and taking his weight from the older twin.

Luhan couldn’t guessed what the twin is up to until, “Mr. Shixun---” barely having time when he realized Shixun is squeezing himself inside of him, altogether with his brother still inside of him.

Luhan’s mouth fell. He’s screaming with no sound.

“A… _ah_ \---ah! _Ahhh!_ ” tears falling down his cheek, it was so painful— _fuck-ing painful._

“You’re—doing—great, Baby. Al-almost— _ngh_ —there.”

To say, the twins alternately moved when Luhan gave them a signal. The twin took turns thrusting into his tight hole. It was messy but hot. Luhan never felt empty as the twins filling him up so good, directly and hitting his prostate one after the other with animalistic pace that made him see the stars. Most importantly, _they are both fucking Luhan so, so good that he came untouched and passed out the second he reached his orgasm._

Luhan dreamt of the same scenario again.

_“Who do you want to marry Hannie?”_

_Little Luhan looked at the one who asked him, thinking hard who Luhannie’s Husband must be._

_“AH! AH! I want to mewwy Uncle Siwon! He is handsome! Hannie wanted his husband to be handsome! And—and--- wich! I want Hannie’s husband to be wich!”_

_“No! Hannie, Uncle Siwon is too old for you!”_

_Little Luhan pouted, “Oh! Okay! I want to mewwy Hyunnie then! I love him lots!”_

But this time he could tell that there at least two voices, he couldn’t see clearly the image of the kids asking him.

_“Hannie! You’re going to marry us!”_

Us? Who are this “us”?

_“Hannie can mewwy two? He can? He can?”_

_The two kids held his little hand. He tried to look for any traces that can distinguish who are these two boys he was talking to._

_“Of course! Hannie can marry us!”_

His head is spinning, and his body is aching all over. Luhan didn’t want to open his eyes yet as he was so tired of what happened last night---

“WHAT!”

He immediately grieves over his reckless move. Pain shot through his spine that he needed to lay down again and cry silently over his stupidity the reason why he didn’t hear the door opening and someone’s coming over.

Feeling a warm finger wiping his tears. “Why are you crying? Are you in pain?”

Realizing who was wiping his tears, his eyes doubled its size and do what he can do to cover his nudity against the man. His boss. Mr. Wu Shixun, sitting beside him in this gigantic bed looking so handsome with his white polo and slacks and—

“W-what are you doing here?” Frantically, Luhan scoot away from the intimidating president.

But before he could run away, the man grabbed his left wrist and pulled him. The man currently holding his two hands over his head----making him so vulnerable.

“Do you want me to make you remember what we did last night? How you asked to be taken cared of? Or how many times you’ve come undone?”

Luhan can feel his whole body turning red as his boss recited all the things they had done whilst eyeing his naked state. The sheet which covers his self is now on a messy state right after he scooted away, leaving his right legs and thighs and his upper part exposed to the handsome lad.

“Stop being a tease, baby. Or it isn’t my responsibility to whatever happens if you keep on doing this.”

His doe eyes gotten bigger if that’s possible.

“Sehun, stop seducing Luhan. He needs to rest, and you need to attend a meeting. Now.”

Seeing another tall guy, standing at the doorway, looking so handsome but has different mysterious aura on him. And he knows that this guy, is his boss, Wu Shixun. And the other man on his bed with him is his twin brother, Oh Sehun.

How come he got tangled with twins? Or this is just his stupid mind playing tricks on him?

He heard series of laughter from the twins. Dumbfounded on why they reacted that way.

“You didn’t remember us?”

“Wow, I’m really hurt Lulu.”

_Wait what? Lulu? There’s only one person calling him that and---_ His eyes alternately watching the twins who at the same looking at him with a fond smile at their handsome faces. No, this can’t be right? They are not the boys who promised to come back for him right? No. This can’t be. No.

As if the twins guessed his plan, he was held down by Sehun whereas Shixun covering his bareness using the sheet he once used.

“No, this can’t be right. You’re only kidding me, right?”

“Lu…”

Tears starting to fall down his pretty face, he doesn’t know what he’s feeling. He only knows that he feels satisfied and relieved at the same time, still a strange sense of unanswered questions filling him. _How did they know about him? How do they know it is him? What will happen now?_

Knowing the confused and troubled expression Luhan’s wearing, the twin started to explain.

  
_“No! Why you leave Hannie!”_

_“We’re not gonna leave you Lulu, we’re just going far from this place, but we will always be with you.”_

_Little Luhan grabbed the other boy’s shirt, tears streaming down his cherubic face that hurts the twins._

_“Pwease, bring Hannie with you!” sobbing even more, young Luhan hugged his little arms over the older boy._

_The Oh twins looked at their butler, asking for help on how to pacify the crying angel in their arms. They couldn’t stay even if they wanted to, their father needed their presence as their parents will announce them as the heirs. They will be staying in France to study and to learn how to run their empire, they both know that when their legal age comes, they will be separated as well to run their business in different countries, especially the two head quarters in Korea and China._

_They left Luhan with a promise of coming to him when the right time comes while calling him every day and sending him gifts that pacify the little Luhan. With a heavy heart and last look to their angel, they left._

_The twins grew up wise and canny over the years. They knew how to play with people so well, that they already have their empire dancing over their palms._

_Wu Shixun, adapted his Chinese name when he took over the China HQ, while Sehun didn’t change his. They take it as an entertainment when people are confused who is who they’re talking to. They were known to be very intimidating and powerful, people are curious yet fearful to get close with them, how women and men are attracted to their stunning features and height. They loved all of this, the attention, the fears they see whenever they walked in, the agreement even before they stated their opinions._

_And they loved how their angel grew up into an exquisite beauty over the years._

“You still left me. You still choose to leave me…”

Cradling his face, Shixun kissed his forehead, sighing as the warmth enveloped his system, he stares at the twin’s brown orbs.

“Lu baby, know that it wasn’t our intention to leave you. Not that we want to of course, but circumstances forced us to.”

“And who said we left you? We’re always beside you ever since we moved out to France until… now.”

Sehun held his hands, rubbing circles over his palms. “Remember when you got that worst type of Malaria? Your parents thought you’re going to die because you needed continuous medication as the medicine found ineffective in curing you? They needed to transfer you to a more advance hospital, but the bills are so expensive they can’t even pay anymore.”

Luhan can remember that day he thought he will be leaving his parents alone in this world. He cried so hard that time, asking why the medicines hadn’t taken effect on his body, asking the doctors to cure him.

“We are there Lu, we are there when we knew you’re not okay. We’re the one who asked you to be transferred to that hospital. And we’re the one who paid for all the expenses, just to see you alive.”

Taken aback, he didn’t know he’s desperately clinging to the twins.

“Your parents left with nothing after that sweetcakes. Your parents had to work two jobs a day to ensure your future. We saw your parents struggling to keep you happy and alive, baby. We had to do something.”

“Y-you d-did w---what?”

Shixun smiled at him, that same face with intimidating aura but becomes all soft when looking at him. The same boy he fell in love when he was younger. The one who treated him as a fragile chine doll. While Sehun is his bad boy, the one who will defend him with all he got. Well, both can defend him but has different ways of loving him.

“We always check on you 24/7, be it while we’re in the meeting or travelling, Lu, you’re our priority, above everything else.”

“You come first. We’re not busy if you’re the reason why.”

He learned that the fund his parents left for him was funded by the twins, it left him wondering then just how much money his parents had saved for him. Those times that he knew he’d get into an accident, someone will suddenly save him, and before he can ask the person who have helped him, it is nowhere to be found. He was also shocked when he knew how immensely the twins keep tabs on him, from those people who’s having a crush on him to those people who wanted to crush him and up to those people who wanted to take advantage of him. The twins had taken care of them, showing who owns Luhan.

“That explains why I feel so safe and protected…”

“We do what we can do sweetcakes, we wanted to court you for real, but the timing is always wrong.”

Luhan feels so important that he laughed at that silly remarks from Sehun.

“Stupid, you could’ve told me instead of doing those kinds of… things, you know? I won’t freak out…” Sitting comfortably on Shixun’s lap while the latter’s sturdy arms wrapped around his small waist. The twins allowed him to put some shirt and boxer on that was owned by Sehun.

The younger twin gasped and flicked his forehead, “…not gonna freak out but you’re ready to run a while ago?”

Luhan smiled sheepishly at him, while tolerating Shixun’s kisses on his exposed shoulder.

“Lulu, on a serious note… will you accept us? You know we can provide you everything. We will let you do whatever you want! You can go to everywhere you want… considering that one of us is with you--- we cannot let anyone have you do we. We can.. we can also--”

Luhan stopped Shixun’s blabbering through kissing him.

“You’re both stupid. Of course! After all, I wanted to marry a fucking rich person. It’s just that I get so lucky for having the two most famous, richest and hottest twin.” Winking at the twin who was too caught up to his sudden decision.

"Fuck Lu! Don't just wink at us!"

"We're not liable in whatever we will do!"

_“Who do you want to marry Hannie?”_

_Little Luhan looked at the one who asked him, thinking hard who Luhannie’s Husband must be._

_“AH! AH! I want to mewwy Uncle Siwon! He is handsome! Hannie wanted his husband to be handsome! And—and--- wich! I want Hannie’s husband to be wich!”_

_“No! Hannie, Uncle Siwon is too old for you!”_

_Little Luhan pouted, “Oh! Okay! I want to mewwy Hyunnie then! I love him lots!”_

_“Hannie! You’re going to marry us!”_

_“Hannie can mewwy two? He can? He can?”_

_The two kids held his little hand. He tried to look for any traces that can distinguish who are these two boys he was talking to._

_“Of course! Hannie can marry us!”_

_“Hannie can marry Xunnie and Hunnie? Yey! Hannie loves you both!”_

**\---- THE END ----**

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed. Unedited.  
> I'm really sorry!


End file.
